The development of high-performance energy storage devices has gained significant attention in a broad range of applications. While normal electronic devices progress rapidly, according to Moore's law, batteries have advanced only slightly, mainly due to the limitations of current materials' energy densities and capacities. As such, batteries with a reduced charge time and an increased charge density may have a profound effect on the design and use of portable electronics and renewable energy devices.